


Peach Fuzz

by eorumverba



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: It was for the sake of kisses, Judal decided - that was the only reason he’d stoop so low as to obey a crybaby brat (no, not that he…loved him or anything)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Juhaku Week 2015  
> Day Three  
> Prompt Two: Affection

It had all started out innocently enough.

Besides, they’d kissed each other all the time when they were younger, when Hakuryuu laughed so easily and (when both cheeks were soft, peach fuzz to Judal’s lips) when he’d been so shy and quiet and what a crybaby (it’d been cute, so Judal put up with it - besides, it made him feel wanted, _needed_ )

But now he was so stiff and _boring_ and it wasn’t any fun and hell, what was the fun of having a war if they weren’t fighting? (He was turning into En, just reading boring old scrolls all day and night and only paying Judal attention enough to order him to learn a new spell and he was a magi, one to be revered and served and not be ignored and _ordered around like some sort of dog and)_

"Ryuu," Judal drawled, "hey - Ryuu! Crybaby brat, pay attention to me!”

He hadn’t been expecting an answer, so when Hakuryuu looked up, one brow raised in idle boredom, he blinked.

“Yes, Judal? Have you finished-”

”No, haven’t started either. I don’t feel like it.” Judal shrugged and dropped the pit of his peach on Hakuryuu’s head. Like he expected, Hakuryuu barely blinked - just went straight back to whatever he was doing. (Before, he would’ve made a fuss about how it would mess up his hair, and stop being so _mean_ , Judal)

"I wasn’t done!”

"What?" Hakuryuu didn’t look up this time, and Judal could hear the irritation dripping from the one word.

"Gimmie a kiss."

That did the trick. Hakuryuu’s head shot up and he stared at Judal (who let himself float upside-down to appear careless- couldn’t show that his insides were rolling, because they _weren’t_ )

And finally, “What?”

"A kiss. Like how we used to, remem-"

Hakuryuu’s scowl cut a slash across his face before he turned away. “I don’t want to talk about that.”

“ _Touchy,_ how cute,” Judal grinned down at Hakuryuu, “so, how about it? It won’t be so bad, just a little kiss. You’ve had them before, right?”

(Ah, teasing Hakuryuu was so fun)

"That has nothing to do with you, Judal."

"You’re no fun anymore. It’s boring, and I don’t like it.”

"Fun?" A long, drawn-out sigh from beneath him and then there were two hands yanking him down and then he was right side up again and staring into Hakuryuu’s eyes and oh god he was blushing, wasn’t he? “you want fun, then? Fine.”

"Fine what?"

"Your kiss," there was a finger (not soft anymore, but calloused from years of practicing with his spear, from years of pushing Judal away and not pulling him close like when they were young, from years of work and war - but he found he liked the roughness of it almost as much as he liked the softness of long ago) tracing his lips and he _could not think,_ “I’ll do it.”

"Really?" Judal couldn’t help blurting it out, even as his eyes fluttered half shut.

"Yeah," Hakuryuu’s voice had dropped to the barest whisper now and the finger had slipped down to his cheek and (he _was not nervous_ ) Hakuryuu was so close (Judal could feel warm breath against his skin and he swore he felt the lightest pressure against his lips - felt like a smile, but Hakuryuu didn’t smile anymore) ”but later.”

"What?"

By the time he’d processed that, Hakuryuu was already standing and walking away.

” _What?_ Hakuryuu, you can’t just-!”

Hakuryuu turned around then, lips flirting with a grin, “Why are you blushing so much?”

"I am not blushing! And don’t change the damn subject!”

A laugh. “Did you really think I was gonna kiss you? Silly magi.”

(He was _not_ blushing) “Not like I wanted it anyway,” Judal scoffed, “go’way, I’m gonna nap.”

"Keep it up and you won’t get your kiss at all.”

"But-!" Judal huffed and turned away (as much as he could in the air, anyway) "no fair!”

A snort from Hakuryuu and a shrug. “Go do your work and maybe I’ll consider.”

It was for the sake of kisses, Judal decided - that was the only reason he’d stoop so low as to obey a crybaby _brat_ (no, not that he… _loved_ him or anything) ”…Fine.”


End file.
